


инсталайв / инсекьюрити

by gallyanim



Series: 50 поцелуев [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: — Настоящий Джексон-хён красивый. По-настоящему. Вот сейчас.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang
Series: 50 поцелуев [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766575
Kudos: 6





	инсталайв / инсекьюрити

**Author's Note:**

> ну нишмагла я, нишмагла

Бэмбэм со своей невероятно-важной-братаны-вы-не-поверите телефонной беседой выходит в коридор, и дверь за ним громко хлопается, как фейерверковый взрыв. Ну, на то он и Бэмбэм. Джексон относительно быстро потом сворачивает инсталайв, шутит в конце какую-то шутку про то, что макне детишкам пора спать и давится ржачем, когда Югём на экране сердито дуется и пытается составить английские слова в утверждение "я взрослый, я машину вожу". Спать они, конечно, не ложатся. Начнём с того, что Югём в принципе спит не совсем в этой комнате.

Просто сидят рядом немножко, смотрят друг на друга, пока Югём не начинает полуистерически хихикать, а Джексону в ответ так и хочется снова изобразить всё тот же комментарий — вай а ю соу кьююююют. Потому что он правда соу кьют, умереть можно. Но Югём уже понабрался всякого "Айм нот кьют, айм секси", вот уж английская фразочка, с которой ни у кого из слабых английским в этой группе проблем нет. Могут начаться у Джексона сейчас, потому что если Югём ему такое заявит, ещё и прижимаясь тёплым бедром прямо к бедру Джексона, то он вынужден будет согласиться, и. И.

— И чего тебе? — шутливо улыбается Джексон в ответ на тонкий югёмов смех. Югём обрывается и заявляет:  
— Настоящий Джексон-хён красивый. По-настоящему. Вот сейчас.

Джексон рефлекторно хватается рукой за щетинистый подбородок, а потом трёт пальцами над усатой губой. Ну чо вот он, а.

— Красивый очень, — повторяет Югём, убирая скрывающую щетину руку Джексона своей. Его ладонь никуда не девается, он очень медленно и бережно проводит кончиками пальцев у Джексона вокруг губ, а потом наклоняется и чмокает. В губы сначала, неловко и боязливо, потом вокруг — прямо по колючей щетине, потом закидывает ногу на Джексона, переваливается сверху и целует совсем по-серьёзному. Югём вынуждает его приоткрыть рот, а глаза — наоборот закрыть. Джексон слышит, как сам стонет в их поцелуй, и растекается под весом Югёма в блаженном согласии. Четыре утра, завтра концертные дела, не идти же в самом деле спать. Зачем, если можно поддаваться на кусающиеся югёмовы губы и слушать его бормотание "хён красивый, красивый, очень красивый", а самому — шустро шарить руками у Югёма под футболкой, чтобы очертить под ней каждую его татуировку.


End file.
